


Has Claws

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Flirting, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After separating from their mentors, Dick and Green Arrow's sidekick have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has Claws

**Author's Note:**

> RoyDick exists in every single AU I write on some level, even this one where Dick is Selina's protégé. (This has been in my drafts for so long, omg)

Green Arrow’s sidekick has freckles.

He also has a hat. _Had_ a hat considering that Dick is pretty sure that he saw it winging away into the night a half-a-block into their chase scene.

Dick noticed the hat first because it was such a ridiculous accessory, and now he’s noticing the freckles because in the light from the moon and with how close they’re standing in an alley that smells of old Chinese food, there’s not much else that Dick can notice, not unless he wants to risk thoroughly embarrassing himself.

Green Arrow’s sidekick takes care to be gentle as he holds Dick’s hand in one of his own and he offers Dick a crooked little grin.

“I’m Speedy,” he says with all the long-suffering of being a teenager cursed to be known by his mentor’s bad taste in names. “And you are?”

Dick’s mind draws a blank.

“Um,” he says, blinking up at Roy’s eyes and trying to think.

It’s not like Selina is exactly fond of the names that the newspapers have given him. The only person trying to talk to him out here away from Gotham is Selina and so the endless train of nicknames (from Stray to Kitten to Tomcat) winds up sliding off his skin.

“I don’t exactly... have a name. Sorry about that, Speedy.”

Speedy smiles and the one crooked canine that grin reveals is charming enough to almost make Dick wish he could give his real name.

“If I call you kitten, will you scratch me?”

Dick _feels_ his eyebrow lift in response as well as a small smile. “You’ll just have to find out, won't you?”


End file.
